Interventional cardiologists incorporate a variety of diagnostic tools during catheterization procedures in order to plan, guide, and assess therapies. Fluoroscopy is generally used to perform angiographic imaging of blood vessels. In turn, such blood vessel imaging is used by physicians to diagnose, locate and treat blood vessel disease during interventions such as bypass surgery or stent placement. Intravascular imaging technologies such as optical coherence tomography (OCT) are also valuable tools that can be used in lieu of or in combination with fluoroscopy to obtain high-resolution data regarding the condition of the blood vessels for a given subject.
Intravascular optical coherence tomography is a catheter-based imaging modality that uses light to peer into coronary artery walls and generate images for study. Utilizing coherent light, interferometry, and micro-optics, OCT can provide video-rate in-vivo tomography within a diseased vessel with micrometer level resolution. Viewing subsurface structures with high resolution using fiber-optic probes makes OCT especially useful for minimally invasive imaging of internal tissues and organs, as well as implanted medical devices such as stents.
Stents are a common intervention for treating vascular stenoses. It is critical for a clinician to develop a personalized stent plan that is customized to the patient's vascular anatomy to ensure optimal outcomes in intravascular procedures. Stents generate shadows in intravascular images and detecting existing stent deployments has to address various challenges associated with shadows in intravascular images.
The present disclosure addresses various challenges associated with shadow detection and shadow validation.